The present invention relates to apparatus for use in a microlithography system, and more particularly to a table stabilization assembly for use therein.
Microlithography systems are well known in the art. Such systems are utilized for microlithographically forming patterns on semiconductor wafers. Such systems require precise and accurate positioning of a movable stage, with required accuracy typically in the micron range. Typical systems are desribed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,425,037, and 4,431,494, which are commonly assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
In such microlithography systems, the movable stage is supported by a table and in turn the table can be stably supported by a suitable support means such as a frame.
A problem which occurs in prior art systems is when a stage is moved, either by acceleration or deceleration. Such movement can cause undesired vibrations in the system, which consequently can seriously affect the accuracy of the entire system.